wings_of_fire_experiments_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Experiments (An Experiments Story)
This is pretty much a fanfic, but really it's the fanfic version of the Experiments rp. This is typed by Darkmoon. Chapter 1 Duststorm sat, staring at his Lab. His pride. His destiny. The tribes that forsaken him would one day be no more.... He would make sure of that. He would kill anyone who gets in his way. Darksky was on the first floor, in the socialization room. The experiment's big pale blue eyes were curious and sweet. Metal cords connect his horns they seemed to not be real horns. Instead, mechanical for some reason. Blade was pacing in the Socialization room, tail lashing. "Hello, Blade." Darksky peeped to her. "Hey, kid," she replied with a grin. "What think scientist do now? Hope others are ok," muttered the dragonet in a faint, far away voice as if he was far off somewhere else instead of in the lab. Blade sighed. "They will be okay. We are all strong." Sheer hissed loudly. "These scientists will be sorry..." she muttered. "Right. Does one ever wonder of what on far away land? I want to feel it, grass. Fresh grass, trees, and flower. No metal, no experimenting, just free," Darksky said dreamily. Blade curled her claws. "I'm with you, Sheer." "Sorry not for us. But, for own lives. No good in them at times, " Darksky said in response to Sheer. He nodded. Sheer looked gratefully at her 'brother'. Meanwhile, Widow was in her room. Oh boy, isn't this exciting! she thought, as she remembered that she was gonna be able to meet the new experiments soon. She was busy trying to clear up some space in the entrance, as she had layered her entire chamber, floor to ceiling, with silky, not sticky, silk. She had made her own floor out of it, which she had weaved a staircase leading up to it at the front entrance, like the entrance to a house, almost. She had a seating area for herself, and two for any visitors, a dining area, a bit of a bedding area, anything they might need, all of which she weaved herself. I must say, it looks quite amazing seeing it all. She had been there all her life. She hatched in their lab, she made her home at the end of a long hallway of chambers, the door being the size of the hallway itself, on the second floor. She had weaved together some... rather comfortable, and not sticky, furniture, including a large table, a few comfortable seats, and a large bed in case they got tired.. And, best of all, the furniture was quite durable, and could easily fit a Mudwing. Widow, or #1738 as she's been called once or twice, was busy trying to make the floor as even as possible, maybe make another little spot to sit down- Oh, maybe I could request some tea! Who knows how much time I have, they may be already being prepared to enter! She had even blocked off the lights in the room enough to have it at a mellow, calming, dull yellow glow in the room. After a few minutes of having her little spider-lings touch up some of the furniture, she silently declared it all done, and her brood proceeded to crawl through and into the little tunnel system they had made under the floor themselves without damaging the floor's stability. Her seating area was more like a large indent into the floor and wall in the middle back portion of the room, of which, the wall blocked off a little under a third of the quite spacious room. Perfect, all I need to do is wait for them. Whether it may be the new scientists or experiments. She was quite excited to meet them. Wow... preparing that much has made me quite tired. Maybe a quick little nap...? She thought to herself, letting her body rest in her little area she designed for herself. In another room, Carmine was working on an experimental blueprint she had thought of about a couple days ago. She was excited to see some of the newer experiments, she had been too busy designing what could possibly be her best invention yet. Carmine looked up from her project, and sighed, "...Moons, I need some more ideas." Nearby, Cheetah switched positions with Saltwater, another guard. She saw Carmine and barked, "Where's Duststorm?" Carmine looked up, "I don't know, he has a busy schedule! Why can't you go find him?" Cheetah stalked off, and was on her way to the socialization room to check on the experiments when she was interrupted by another guard. Tidal’s talonsteps echoed through out the hallway as she rushed towards the socialization room. She held her head high and pushed opened the reinforced steel door to the socialization room, her eyes scanning the room for Spider. Where is he? she anxiously thought. She saw Cheetah nearby. "Have you seen Spider?" the SeaWing guard asked, tapping a claw on the marble floor nervously. Cheetah snorted. He was probably off flirting again. Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Action)